King of the Lyoko Reboot
by ewisko8
Summary: Hank and his family get an invitation from Juninchiro to go to France because of a big corporate merger of his robotics company and another in France. Juninchiro also mentions of his half brother in France who have a girl named Yumi and a boy named Hiroki. Hank reluctantly says yes and the Hills and Neighbors go to France! This is a reboot of a previous fanfic I was working on


RING RING RING

"I'll get it." Hank said getting off the couch on a bright beautiful Sunday in Arlen Texas. He had just gotten home from church and everything seemed to be perfect. From the window he could see his son Bobby playing with his friends. Also he could see his niece Luanne and husband Lucky from across the street.

"Hello." Hank said as he picked up the Phone.

"Hello Hank this is your brother Junichiro." The voice answered. He sounded excited so it must have been important. They usually only communicate from the internet because phone calls to and from America to Japan were expensive and even then not too often because Bobby always had to show Hank how to use the computer which always ended in Hank getting frustrated and saying "I'm going to kick this thing's ass!"

"Hi Jurinchiro." Hank responded "What's happening."

"I have great news's Hank, the Robotics' company that I work for is going to have a merger with a big French robotics corperation." Jurinchiro said excitingly.

"Wow France." Hank said "I never really gave that country a fair chance. Maybe they are good at something besides protesting." Hank said. Hank didn't really think too highly of France.

"Yes. Anyway I have to go to have a business trip in France to work on the merger there. That's the real reason I'm calling you here Hank to thank you." Junichiro responded now talking a little more seriously.

"Why do you need to thank me?" Hank asked now getting confused.

"The last time you came to Japan and Cotton introduced us in front of the Emperor made a lot of publicity for me and the company. Then some French company heard of our company through the publicity from me and you. Anyway they really heard that from me and I would never would have been introduced to the emperor unless you and our family came to Japan so now I formally thank you."

Hank not really knowing what to say in this heartfelt situation's just replied with a simple "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Junichiro responded. "I also would like you and your family and our father to take a short vacation to France."

Hank wasn't really going to be sure if he should say yes or not. Being born and raised in Texas he didn't really like or know about the country and being raised by cotton didn't really help. Cotton's opinion ranged from "Damn socialism gay's." to "We bailed tough's babies' out of WW2."

"I'll have to talk it over with Peggy Junichiro." Hank replied to his brother's offer.

"I understand." said Junichiro "I don't really think of the country to highly either."

"Okay, Junichiro." Said Hank trying to steer the conversation where he can get off the phone.

"I'll call you tom-." Hank just realized that his cost to make a phone call from America to Japan was high "Actually tomorrow can you call me. It's just the pri-."

"Say no more, I understand. Even with my raise I was trying to make this call short as possible cause of the high rate's."

The two Hill brothers's exchanged goodbyes and Hank hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Peggy asked in the other room "You usually don't have phone conversations that were that long."

"It was Junichiro." Hank answered

"Oh Junichiro, I haven't heard of him for a while. How is he?" Peggy asked

"Pretty good actually." Hank responded "His robot company is merging with a big one in France, say's it happened since the publicity back when he was presented to the Japanese president."

"Emperor." Peggy corrected "It was an emperor not the president. I don't think Japan even has a president."

"Right." Hank said "Anyway the whoever it was we got presented got Jurinchiro a lot of publicity so he wanted to thank us and my dad for getting it to him."

"That's great that his company is doing a merger." Peggy said while skimming the stories in the paper.

"Any way Peggy, the big thing was he wanted us to go on a vacation to France for a week or so we can see him again, he said that he would take care of the expenses, what with him getting a raise and what not but I'm not so sure."

"Wow, France." Said Peggy in awe "You know I heard a lot about that country their economy may be in the toilet but they have some good food."

"Yeah and he wants' to know if we can come." Hank said kind of uneasily

"Well we gotta go Hank, I mean it's the start of the year you haven't taken any vacation days yet it would be perfect." Before Hank can answer he saw his son Bobby and his two friends Connie and Joseph ran into the house.

"Hi dad." Bobby said jogging in the kitchen "Can we have something to eat? We were playin cops and robbers and we're starved." Bobby said going for the refrigerator

"Hey Bobby." Said Peggy. Hank was sure what question she was going to ask "What would you say if we could go to France for a little vacation."

"Wow, France!" Bobby said looking through the fridge holding a piece of steak that was leftover's from last night.

"France? Connie questioned turning to Peggy "Why are you guy's going to France Mrs. Hill?"

"Nobody said we were going to France." Hank said getting a little aggravated. "It isn't definite yet."

"Aww come on Dad." Bobby said "France would be awesome! Wait why would we go to France?"

"Junichiro your uncle has a new job, say's it's in France he also says he will cover the expenses but it's France." Hank said

" Oh come on Hank France isn't that bad of a country. They did help us in the revolution." Peggy said knowing Hank was a sucker for that stuff

"Your right Peggy. I had forgotten all about that. Well a country that did help us can't be all bad…." Hank was thinking this over. He remembered that he thought he wasn't going to like Japan but that seemed pretty well. It wouldn't hurt to give France a shot. "

All right I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to France for a couple of days at least."

"Yes!" Bobby and Peggy cheered in unison "Were going to France!"

"Junichiro will call me back in the morning for my answer and I will tell him yes. And then will discuss when we will leave."

Little did Hank know going to France will open up a world of secret's that he will ever known he will be plunged head first into a new world far beyond his own comprehension. But in a month from now.

3 weeks later...

"Come on Hank!" Peggy said excitingly. "The plane leave's in an hour we have to make it to the airport in 20 min if we're ever going to make that plane."

"I'm coming I'm coming." Hank mumbled carrying two suitcases "I'm nervous Peggy. I don't know if Cotton is going to make it on time for the flight." Hank said. When he first told his dad that Junichiro invited both of them to France he wasn't really too thrilled. The conversation ranged from racist slurs about the French to racial slurs about European's in general but eventually Hank got Cotton to agree. DeDe his wife couldn't make it because she had to take care of his brother Good Hank.

"Wait. We're not picking him up?" Peggy said. Hank knew where the conversation was going. Peggy didn't really like Cotton and Cotton didn't like Peggy. Half the time Hank didn't really know if Cotton knew Peggy's name. Every time he came over he just called her "Hank's Wife."

"Well I thought he could get their by himself." Hank said nervously.

"Hank this is Cotton were talking about. Remember when we took him to Japan he was a total nutcase and who knows how he will act about France."

Hank just rolled his eyes and continued. "Look Peggy. I know my dad aint the sharpest tool in the shed but he can get there. He even told me 'I have to get there in time to spit on the French president don't want to be late for that.'" Hank said.

Peggy just rolled her eyes and said "Okay let's just get Bobby in the car and get to the airport and get to France."

All in all the security of getting into the airport wasn't so bad it's just finding Cotton was the problem. Eventually they found him in the airport's Taco Bell complaining about Mexican's. "Come on boy." Cotton said to his son. "It aint racist if it's true."

"Dad come one we talked about this." Hank said walking Cotton the rest of the family.

"I know the leftist's would lock me up." Cotton replied "Damn democrats."

After what it seemed like forever Hank, Peggy, Bobby and Cotton were waiting for their plane when Hank heard something.

"Hey Hank!" This was from the Dale who was running with Bill and Boumhauer and his son Joseph right behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hank asked "I already told you guy's that Junichiro could only take me and my family their wasn't enough money in the budget."

"Hey Bobby!" Joseph called with excitement "I'm going to France too!"

"Joseph that's Awesome!" Bobby replied. Hank still having an angry look on his face wanted an answer from Dale.

"Oh come on Hank." Dale persisted "I think I have my own way for getting the money to go and even make more to boot."

"Really, what?" Hank said incredulously

"Oh I'll show you." Dale said spreading his arms out with his hand's cupped. "Presenting the all new all improved Gribble Robot Swatter 3000!" Dale opened his palms and suddenly Hank saw a mini robot with a fly swatter.

"That's your plan to go to France." Hank said "Making some little robot thing that swat's flies?" Hank said. Dale was always kind of stupid but this didn't compare with the other stuff.

"Don't worry Hank I'm not in this investment alone Bill and Boumhauer have contributed."

"What!" Hank said turning to his other friends "You really put money into this?"

"Well Hank it seems profitable" Bill said "And beside's as the first one joining I got this free hat." Bill said. Hank looked up and did see a hat but not a real good one it was a Cowboy's hat with paper taped over it saying GRIBBLE ROBOT SWATER 3000 on it.

"And you're on this too?" Hank said turning to Boumhauer "I could see Bill but I thought you were more financially sane then he was."

"You now man igotayouknowinvesmentinthist hingyandguessicouldjustborro wlaterfrom you know."

"And Hank." Dale said turning to him "You could be on this too for just $5,000."

"No. Of course not Dale this is not a good plan at all." Hank said.

"Oh but it is." Dale said "The real reason I'm going to France is to see your brother Junichiro and pitch the idea to his robotics' company so they can make thousand's of these." Dale said excitingly.

"Dale, Junichiro would never go for it beside's-

"Come on Hank the plane is leaving!" Peggy shouted to him.

"Oh right!" Hank said "Got to go." Hank said running to the terminal

"Wait we're coming too!" Bill shouted back as he Dale and Boumhauer ran after him

The boarding process was okay no delays. As Hank first got on the plane he saw that his recliner on his chair didn't work. That was going to kill his back. He started to take a nap until a strange piece of paper hit him in the neck

"Owe what the hell" Hank said opening up the small piece of paper. It said

Meet me in the lavatory

Signed I'm not Dale

"Probably some gay French pansy trying to ask you out on a date." Cotton said looking at the note

"No dad." Hank responded "I think I know who this is."

Hank knocked on the lavatory to see if it was occupied and suddenly the door opened to show Dale pulling him in. Hank got pulled in with Dale slamming the door shut .

"Dale what are you doing!" Hank said getting annoyed. Hank was surprised to see the Boumhauer was with them as well.

"Now since you both are now here." Dale said looking to both Boumhauer and Hank

"I need to tell you that I am not actually going to France to sell my robot." Dale said

"What!" Hank and Boumhauer said together (Well not really together because of Boumhauer's speech impediment but you get the idea)

"You see I've been doing some research and I think I know the truth about the Eiffel Tower." Hank and Boumhauer both rolled their eyes knowing where this was going.

"You see. I believe the Eiffel Tower is actually a radio tower designed by the French government to send radio signals to the alien have to help France take over all of Earth and turn this planet into a nation of socialism." Dale ended.

"So you're saying that you took both Bill and Boumhauer's money just so you could go to France because you think it some damn radio tower!" Hank said throwing his hand's up "This has to be the most asinine idea you ever thought up!" Hank shouted at his friend.

"Youknowmanithoughtiwasmakina ninvestmenyouknowbutyoudidli keastupidideamansoineedmymon eybackmanlikehanksaidyouknow ." Boumhauer added

"Wait there is one thing I don't understand." Hank said "Why did you tell Boumhauer and me but not Bill. He's on your asinine payroll too?" Dale simply shook his head and said

"Bill is from Louisiana, that means he's part French he can't be trusted."

"Dale is that you" A voice that sounded like Bill said followed by a knock. Hank opened the door for Bill who looked confused. "What are you guy's all doing in the bathroom?" Bill asked

"Dale called me and Boumahuer in here it is a long story." Hank and Boumhauer about Dale's plan about the Eiffel Tower and that his robot idea wasn't really real.

"What." Bill said sadly. He turned to Dale and asked "But I don't understand why didn't you call me like Boumhauer and Hank?" Dale merely shook his head and said

"Sorry Bill, I can't trust you you're from Louisiana that's mean's you're partly French." Bill's eye's almost turned to tear's but he quickly brushed them away revealing anger on his face.

"So you're telling me that you took my money just because you think that the Eiffel Tower is just a radio tower for aliens!" Dale merely shrugged and said

"Yeah." To that reply Bill just shook his head and went back to his seat leaving only Dale and his two friend's who were still particularly pissed off at him.

"Okay Dale." Hank said sternly "You do realize that you're going to have to refund Bill and Boumhauer's money, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know." Dale said coldly

"Good." Hank responded and the three of them went back to their seats

The rest of the flight after that was normal enough. Cotton didn't say anything considered racist the whole rest of the ride. Peggy and everyone else fell asleep including Hank. But Bobby and Joseph decided to meet up in the lavatory to talk.

"So you excited for France, Joseph?" Bobby asked his friend.

"Yeah I think it's going to be really cool!" Joseph said. "Especially since Connie is coming in a few day's with her dad to look into that school." Bobby looked puzzled

"What school?" Bobby asked

"You know the one her dad wants' her to go to. I think it's called Kadic or something." Joseph answered

"She never told me that." Bobby said suddenly sad. "I guess we weren't as close as I thought." Joseph knew his friend was hurt so he dropped the conversation and they both went to bed or seat as it were.

Peggy really wished they got first class but Hank always say's the same thing when she suggests it "You get there the same time what's the difference if we get ice cream or not." The Hill's, Gribble's and Bill and Boumhauer were just getting off the plane. Hank said that they would meet Junichiro at the French McDonald's at the airport with his Japanese cousin's who lived in France the Ishiyama's. When they finally found the place Cotton had only offended about 3 French people. Peggy would be more mad but that's actually his personal best only 3 Peggy expected that he would least offended 10. They all got Big Mac's but it was hard getting them because Hank didn't really understand Euro's so she had to help him.

"Dang it." Hank said agitated "Everything would be so simpler if every country just used the good old American Dollar."

"Come on Hank. It wasn't that bad." Peggy assured. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked to be like Junichiro with several Japanese people.

"Hank." Peggy pointed "I think that's them." She saw as Hank walked over and greeting him and by the look's of it, it was Junichiro. She wondered how is family in France was like

It was quite a shock last year when Yumi and her family found out that they had family in America. Well not family by blood. He remembered the day when his father heard the news's about his cousin Junichiro getting introduced to the Japanese emperor and even more shocking that Junichiro was part American. Junichiro had been masking his American blood for a long time for shame because the way he got conceived wasn't really considered….honorable in Japanese culture. His father Cotton Hill had an affair with his mother, Michiko who served as a nurse in WW2. But when Junichiro got introduced to the emperor it all turned around for him. He was now proud of his American blood and made sure all of his family knew about it including the French. He did give Yumi's father a warning though.

"They're nice but they're a little…Rednecky." Were the exact words that Yumi's father said as he told their family. He warned that Junichiro's father, who was named Cotton and didn't take to kindly to the French so they had to make sure not to bring up anything about Socialism or about France in general.

"Now remember kid's don't get offended if he call's you….." were burned into Yumi's mind after numerous reminder's . Now they were in the airport trying to find Junichiro to meet their new family. Personally Yumi wasn't really that excited. Their family would probably just see the Eiffle tower with them which Yumi went to lot's of time and the effect of it wore off. Hiroki was excited because he was told of a boy that might be interested in Video Game's which brightened up Hiroki's mood. Yumi on the other hand wasn't told of any other girl's her own age that she could hang out with so she wasn't that excited.

"Hey Yumi I think I see cousin Junichiro!" Hiroki exclaimed breaking Yumi's thought's

"I think that's him too Hiroki!" Yumi's dad responded and the two of them ran off to see him leaving Yumi and her mom. Yumi's mom just looked at her with exasperation. Her mom didn't take to kindly to American's calling them "Gun loving moron's." which made Yumi feel better knowing that she was on the same boat with her mom.

"Look Yumi I know you're not really excited and trust me I'm not either. But you're father and Junichiro were really close when they grew up together in Japan. So for your father lets at least try to be cheerful." Yumi nodded and put on a fake smile for her mom as they walked toward Junichiro with a bunch of other people that she could only assume was her American cousins.

"Aye Junichiro!" Yumi's dad shouted as the two cousins slapped each other on the back. "It's been too long!" Yumi was kind of surprised on how open and boisterous her father was being from his usual quiet and stern attitude.

"Brother it has been too long!" Junichiro said loudly patting her father on the back laughing. Junichiro's eyes quickly turned to the man who was standing next to him. He had a white white shirt, glasses and blue jeans and he was looking pretty awkward.

"Brother, this is my brother Hank, along with his family and a few of his neighbors from Arlen." Junichiro said probably knowing the man looked pretty shy. _Neighbors? _ Yumi thought in her mind. She didn't know that other people were coming.

"Welcome to France." Yumis dad greeted them shaking the man now called Hank's hand. She could see Hank smiling now looking a little less shy. "Hello" Hank said. Yumi just realized how thick these peoples accents are going to be. The things that followed were the introductions. Apparently the husky kid was Hank's son named Bobby and the lady standing next to them was his wife Peggy. The other people standing near them were Dale, Bill and Boumhauer. Lastly short old man with the mean look on his face was named Cotton and was Junichiro's real father. She tried to act nice but some of these people she had no idea what they were saying especially Boumhauer, but it wasn't really that bad.

"So everyone, How about we go to a restaurant for dinner my treat." said Junichiro. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, except Cotton who was mumbling something about frogs legs but Peggy quickly shushed him so she couldn't really hear.

As they were walking out of the Airport the guy in the orange hat said something to Hank which made him whisper quite loudly to him. "Dang it Dale, what do you mean you don't have a rental car?" Dale just smiled weakly which meant that they had to help them find a Taxi to get them to the restaurant which took a lot longer then Yumi would have liked. After Hank, got the three men on the bus Junichiro said that they would meet them at the restaurant so he could be in Hanks car to try to get them there.

After they got to the restaurant and everyone met up Yumi's phone rang silently hoping it wasn't a Xana attack she picked it up.

"Hello, who is this?" Yumi whispered

"Yumi this is Ulrich how's the family from the states." Yumi sighed relived it wasn't Xana.

"There all right I guess but they're a little annoying. They keep asking questions about France and Hank keeps talking about Propane." Yumi answered

"Who's Hank?" Ulrich questioned.

"Oh he's my new uncle cause Junichiro is my dad's older brother but when my grandma got married to my grandpa they had another kid which was my dad so I guess that makes Hank my non blood related uncle." Yumi said ending her explanation. "Listen Ulrich, I gotta go we just got our table."

"Alright, have fun." And Ulrich hung up. Well she thought. Hope these Americans like French food.

…

Hank wished he was back in Arlen. Everything on his menu was French and the server kept offering him some weird wine when he wanted beer. And to top it up the hamburger he ordered was really small. Peggy told him the portions would be smaller but good lord he took a couple bites and it was gone just like that. Plus it was cooked well done…..

"So Hank, I take it that was a pretty good burger considering you already ate it." Hank looked up from his plate and saw who said it to be Juninchiros brother. He kinda forgot his name.

"Uh, yeah." Hank said "It was… different." Hank knew that he should have said yes it was good but Hank can't lie about meat. Being it good or bad. The brother nodded in agreement. And the rest of them went back to eating. It took about 30 minutes for Juninchiro to stop reminiscing about life in Japan with his brother for him to pay the check. Hank offered to help with it but he forgot that he needed Euros and Hank still had the American Dollar.

The group all walked back up to see it was dark and decided to part ways for now. Juninchiro offered to go with Hank and his family to the hotel to be their translator so they could at least get to their room while his other family went home. Bill could lead the way for Dale and Boumhauer because Bill was part French himself. It was Louisiana French but they could get by. Hank really wanted to get into that Hotel room.

….

After Juninchiro instructed them on how to use the hotel room. Different plugs and what not he went home.

"How did you like it Hank?" Peggy asked a dead tired Hank. Hank simply muttured yes and walked disgruntled into the bedroom. Peggy simply shrugged hoping Hank would get used to the foreign country and went into the bedroom with him to get some much needed rest. She couldn't wait to see Paris in the morning.

Yumi was in her bed just about to fall asleep. She thought about her new family members. She thought they were fine. Suddendly her phone rang to life and she hoped that it wasn't you know who. She answered it.

"Yumi, we have a Xana attack." Jeremy said.

"Damn! What's happening?" Yumi asked getting out of bed.

"The strange thing is we don't know. There is an activated tower but so far no attack. I already sent Odd and Aileta in though." Jeremy answered. " I can't find Ulrich for some reason."

"Well I'll come down there. You can't be too careful."

"Yeah." Jeremy said. "Bye." Now Yumi has to figure out a way out of here without her parents noticing. She kinda wished it was an actual attack that did damage so if she did get caught she could just reverse the past. Her parents were asleep at this hour so it would be easy getting passed them she just got her coat and went downstairs quietly. She could hear her father's snoring from down here. She opened the door quietly and bounded for Kadic.

Juninchiro was glad that Hank seemed to have a good time in France. He was also surprised that his father was kinda quiet on France so far. Didn't insult them or anything. Peering around his bed room he saw some odd purple smoke coming in.

"What the hell." Suddenly it enveloped him in a hysterical coughing fit. A few seconds later he rose and his eyes changed to the XANA insignia.

**Well what did you think? Originally I wanted to make this 3 separate chapters but I felt like that would be too much exposition and I didn't want to be like Man of Steel. Anyway please review and hope to see you all again in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
